Ghost from the Past
by Shadow-Angel-0
Summary: A ghost from the past forces Max to face some difficult descisions. While trying to retrieve some valuable information, Alec gets himself in a bit of trouble and finds help in unexpected places, revealing that there is more to this new girl than he was le
1. Truths

**Command Center, Terminal City**  
_January 11 2022_

Max sat lazily in one of the swivel chairs and watched the bank of screens, Dix sat beside her and was staring intensely at the computer screen frantically pressing keys. Max looked over curiously "What are you doing? You going break the keyboard if you hit those keys any harder" she peered over his should only to find he was playing 'pac man' she grinned and slapped him across the head "You should be working not playing those stupid games"  
"Sorry Max" Dix quickly shut the game off and picked up a circuit board he had been working on  
"Hey" Mole came up the stairs "My shift now. Logan's looking for you" he nodded his head in the direction of the door where Logan was standing.  
"Thanks" Max got up and went down the stairs "Hey you" she said softly and gave him a kiss  
"Hey" Logan smiled "We need to talk" he looked down at his feet  
"I don't like it when you say that" Max followed him down the hall out into the faint sunlight. They walked the grounds of Terminal City silently until Max couldn't bear it any longer "Ok what is it? Or did you drag me out here just for a bit of exercise"  
"You know how I told you about the archive" Logan stared at the ground  
"Yeah, it's just out Shelby on the other side of the mountains..."  
"Well I didn't tell you everything" Logan shoved his hands in his pockets, Max looked at him suspiciously, "The town where the archive is..."  
"What?" the air was so cold her breath turned into white mist  
Logan took a deep breath "That's where Zack ... I mean Adam is" Logan and Max's eyes met  
"Zack?" she said quietly  
"Remember, he lost his memory after you shocked him to stop him from killing me"  
Max nodded and turned away "Are you sure that's where he is?"  
"If he is still working for Buddy, then yeah" Logan kicked a pebble around waiting for her response  
After a long silence "Can you contact Buddy?" she asked staring off into the distance  
"I've tried I couldn't get through, but I'll keep trying" he put his arm around her  
"He always wanted a normal life. Is there anyway we can get in and out of there without seeing him?"  
"I thought you would want to see him" Logan led Max back towards the building that housed the Command centre  
"Not if it means destroying what he's got and putting you in danger again. How long has it been?" Max looked up at Logan  
"About 6 months" Logan sighed  
"Let me know if get hold of Buddy" Max smiled weakly and walked back to the command centre leaving Logan by himself  
"Sure" he said to himself and turned towards Medtronics.

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_January 11 2022_

"Hey Zack, hows my bike going?" the young woman yelled from the beat up truck, she jumped out and walked over to the machinery shed where Zack was working  
"I thought I told you not to call me Zack in public" Zack picked up a spanner and loosened some nuts on the engine  
"We're not in public" She pushed her dark hair away from her face and leant on the door frame  
"Someone could have heard you" his voice was hard and his stare like ice  
"I'm sorry I won't do it again Adam" She smiled at him sarcastically "You're not at Manticore any more you don't have to be so uptight"  
"I like it here, and I don't want my cover to be compromised. I'm waiting on some spare parts, you haven't seen a muffler lying around anywhere have you Leah?" Zack scanned the dark shed in search of the muffler  
"No sorry, have you checked the boundary fence lately, I was out riding today and noticed the gate in marsh paddock was down"  
"Yeah that's next on my list. Buddy told me that you're doing the round up tomorrow" Zack smiled  
"Yeah, he wants me to take out the new horse" She looked over at the yard where the big black horse was pacing the fence  
"You're game" Zack smerked and lifted the cover away from the motor  
"He can't be that bad. How much longer on the bike?" Leah asked  
"Another day or two and it should be done"

**Crash**  
_January 11 2022_

Max walked down the stairs into the bar she scanned the room for her friends "Hey Max over here" Sketchy was waving his arms around, Original Cindy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into his seat "What are you the town crier or somethin?"  
Max made her way over to the table, "Hey guys" she flopped back into the chair  
"Hey, what's up wit my girl, you look like hell" Original Cindy handed her a glass  
"Just been doing a lot of thinking" Max filled her glass from the jug  
"Do you workout while you think"  
Max smiled "Remember Zack"  
"The brotha that went locco and tried bump off Logan"  
"Yeah that's the one. I know where he is"  
"What's the problem" Original Cindy looked confused  
Max thought about it for a minute and shrugged her shoulders "I dunno. I want to see him but..." Max looked down and played with her glass "but I don't, ya know"

Sketchy emptied the last drop of beer into his glass "Looks like we're all out"  
"Next round is on me" Max got up and took the jug to the bar, she was halfway there when her pager went off, she turned and went back to the table "Sorry guys duty calls"  
"That's aiight it's probably time Original Cindy got her fine ass back home for some sleep" OC said  
"Yeah I better get home too" Sketchy added. The three friends left the bar together  
"See you later Boo" Original Cindy gave Max a hug  
"Later my peeps" Max grinned and bumped fists with Sketchy and disappeared into the night.

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_January 11 2022_

Buddy sat at the head of the table, while Mary his wife dished up their dinner. "I'm glad you stayed for dinner, it will give me a chance to catch up with my favourite cowgirl" he smiled  
"How I could I refuse with Mary's famous stew on the menu" Leah smiled  
Mary tried to keep the huge grin of her face as she dished up the stew "What did you do today Za... Adam?" she sat down looking a bit flustered  
"It's ok you can call me Zack. I've been working on Leah's bike" Zack started to eat his stew  
"Well sounds like you've been busy did you get around to fixing the gate?" Buddy dished some more stew into his bowl. The phone rang, Mary got up "I'll get it" she said cheerfully while the others continued their dinner "Hello ... yes, I'll get him, just a minute... Buddy it's for you"  
Buddy got up and pushed through the swing door to the kitchen "Hello?... Logan how are you... that's good to hear" Zack sat up and tried to listen to the conversation but Mary kept asking him questions "So how much longer until Leah's bikes is in working order?" She smiled  
"It needs a new muffler but I haven't got all the parts yet" Zack replied

**Logan's Apartment, Medtronics**  
_January 11 2022_

Logan sat at his desk fingering the keyboard waiting from someone to pick up the phone on the other end  
"Hello?" a cheerful voice came through the phone  
"Mary? Hi, it's Logan, is Buddy there?... Thanks" Logan got up and started to pace to calm his nerves  
"Hello?" Buddy's voice sounded surprised  
"Hi Buddy it's Logan"  
"Logan how are ya"  
"Yeah not to bad. On my feet still" Logan replied  
"That's good to hear. What can I do you for?"  
"I thought I might check up on how Adam has settled in" Logan said trying to sound cheerful  
"Adam... " Buddy paused in thought "oh... you mean Zack"  
"Zack?" Logan tried not to sound too surprised  
"Oh yes, Dr Carr told us that he might get some of his memory back. He started remembering a few months ago..." he paused for a moment "In fact about the same time Leah showed up"  
"Does he remember everything?"  
"Nooo just bits and pieces, he doesn't really talk to Me and Mary about it but he spends hours with Leah reconstructing memories"  
Logan sat down "Do you know if he remembers anything about the few days before you picked him up?"  
"From what I can tell he doesn't remember much about the few months before he came to us. I tell you what, I'll have a chat with Leah and see what she'll tell me, although Zack's pretty guarded about something called Manticore, so – "  
Logan cut him off before he could finish "Manticore... I really appreciate this Buddy, there is one more thing" Logan thought about it for a minute  
"No problem Logan"  
"When you talk to Leah... umm could you ask her if Zack remembers anything about Max or ahh... me"  
"Sure thing Logan, I'll get back to you as soon as I can" the gruff voice at the end of the phone answered then hung up  
"Yeah, thanks" Logan mumbled to himself before dialing the phone again "Hey Sam it's Logan... you busy tomorrow?... yeah 10 is fine, see you then" When Logan hung up he sat there for a minute staring out the dusty window before getting up and heading for bed.

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_January 11 2022_

Mary cleared the table and Buddy resided to the couch in front of the television. Leah set her mug of coco on the table and looked at Zack "What are you looking at?" Zack asked suspiciously  
"What were you so interested in when Buddy got that phone call before?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Zack avoided eye contact  
"Don't give me that, I can tell when your eaves dropping"  
"It was nothing really" Zack looked her straight in the eye but she just stared right back  
"Don't try those old Manticore intimidation techniques on me you know they don't work. Just spill will ya!"  
Zack thought about it for a moment "It was Logan... on the phone"  
"And..." Leah waited for the punch line  
"He's a friend of one of my sisters, Max... and when I was back at Manticore they brainwashed me to kill him" Zack held his gaze and Leah knew she wasn't going to get any more out of him  
"Oh I see" Leah looked down at her mug "I hope you don't still have that tendancy"  
"If I did he'd be dead"  
"Hmm I suppose you're right. I better get going, long day tomorrow" she stood and headed for the door.

**Terminal City**  
_January 12 2022_

Max hugged her arms in close, just another beautiful winter day in Seattle. Though it was morning Terminal City was buzzing with energy, transgenics were hovering around busily. Max walked into a building that now served as a sort of cafe. They had worked hard to get the place looking descent, tables of different shapes and sizes were arranged in a seemingly ordered fashion. Most of the chairs were lab stools but the aromas that came from the lab turned kitchen was enough to bring transgenics from all over terminal city. Max weaved her way through the crowded tables and found herself a seat at the bar. "Hey Max, what can I get you?" a young female X6 stood on the other side of the bar  
"What ever you got cooking back there, it smells great" Max smiled hungrily  
"Sure thing, one cheese and tomato toasted sandwich coming up" the X6 disappeared into the kitchen  
"Maxie there you are" Alec strode up and sat in the vacant seat next to Max  
"I can never get away from you can I" Max smerked  
"I know you love me" Alec smiled sarcastically "Any news on the archive?"  
Max shrugged "Nope" she turned around a surveyed the room of noisy transgenics, she saw a small group of young X-series girls sitting around a table in the corner, they were whispering and looking over at Max and Alec "You should start your own fan club" Max nudged Alec  
He looked over his shoulder at the group "What can I say I'm irresistible"  
"Yeah right" Max rolled her eyes and turned back around "If you're so popular why haven't you hooked up with anyone yet" The X6 waitress came out carrying Max's breakfast  
"You know what X-series girls are like, they only want one thing. I'll have one of those sandwiches" Alec nodded to the waitress  
Max gave him a surprised look "I never thought I would hear those words come from your mouth, and hey I'm X-series and I'm not like that" Max started her sandwich  
"You're different, you got out early, you weren't surrounded by X's on heat every second week. One minute they can't get enough of you the next they can't stand the sight of you" Alec sighed  
"You still love that Berrisford girl don't you" Max looked at him  
"I moved on" Alec tried to hide the sour look that came on his face "You know..." Alec looked at Max "I envy you and Logan... you've got something real"  
"It's not as peachy as it looks" Max played with her food  
"It never is but at least it's real, not some one night stand"  
Max shook her head "I'll never understand you" she smiled  
The X6 waitress set down Alec's order, and they finished their breakfast in silence.


	2. Ulterior Motives

**Dr Sam Carr's Office**  
_January 12 2022_

Logan looked at the door with 'Dr. S. Carr' etched in the glass before he opened it "Hi Sam"  
"Logan, how are you doing? Legs working ok?" Dr Carr took off his glasses as Logan made himself comfortable in the seat on the other side of the desk  
"Yeah, I'm fine, that's not why I'm here"  
"How can I help you?" Dr Carr leaned back in his chair  
"Do you remember a couple of months back when I bought a transgenic with all those biosynth organs to see you?"  
Sam thought for awhile "The one who lost his memory?"  
"Yeah that's the one"  
"He was relocated wasn't he" Dr Carr unlocked one of his desk drawers and pulled out a file  
"Is there any chance he could get his memory back?"  
"Generally people with amnesia and certain forms of brain damage get their memory back in time, but usually it requires some sort of stimuli. Could be a photo, a voice, a smell anything could trigger a memory. I would have thought being out on a farm would isolate ah..."  
"Zack" Logan reminded him  
"yes Zack, from any stimuli that would trigger memories, also after the shock he got I would have thought it fried his neurological pathways and the implant but then again that technology is so advanced who knows what its capable of. It is possible that his pathways can be reconnected thus regaining his memory, like he did the first time but I doubt he would remember anything from the time immediately before the shock."  
"What time frame are we talking about?"  
Dr Carr frowned "Anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of months"  
"So it is possible that if I saw him again he might try to kill me"  
"It is a possibility"  
"Hmm...Thanks for your time Sam" Logan got up to leave  
"You're not thinking of visiting him are you?" Dr Carr put the file back in the drawer,  
Logan paused at the door "Maybe"  
"I wouldn't recommend it unless you knew his mental state. Oh and tell Max that her friend is stable enough to be relocated to a more secure location"  
"More secure location?" Logan said curiously  
"Oh we had a small breach of security the other day" Dr Carr blushed  
"Oh ok, thanks" Logan still looked puzzled as he left the office. When he got into the hall he pulled out his cell and started dialing.

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_January 12 2022_

Leah was carefully brushing the big black stock horse when she heard Zack calling from the house  
"Leah are you actually going to ride or just brush that horse all day"  
"I don't see you doing any work soldier boy" she called back  
"Do you want your bike fixed or not?" Zack came walking over  
"Ok ok I'm going"  
Zack smiled "See ya in a little while" then he disappeared into the shed. No sooner had Zack left Buddy came ambling over  
"Now I need all the steers from the top paddock in today, we'll get the young cows in tomorrow to be branded" Buddy handed Leah a saddle  
"Sure"  
Buddy helped her put the saddle on "Has Zack said much to you lately about his past?"  
"No more than usual why?" she looked at him curiously  
"I had a phone call from a person he use to know, he wanted to know if Zack remembered him and his friend"  
"Throw me some names and I'll tell you if they ring a bell" she said as she put the bridle on  
"Umm what was her name" a vague look came over Buddy's face "ahh it was a blokes name, ummm ..."  
Leah's face went a grim colour of white "Max..." she trailed off  
"Yeah that's the one and Logan, does he remember her" Buddy asked  
"Umm" she brushed her hair from her face and led the horse over to the gate "Yeah, he remembers her and Logan" she unhooked the latch and opened the gate  
"What's wrong?" Buddy closed the gate as Leah led the horse through  
"Oh nothing" she shrugged and climbed into the saddle "Which yard do you want them in?"  
"I'll set up the gates for the loading yard. What does he remember Leah?" Buddy looked concerned  
"She's well... I guess you could call her one of his sisters, he remembers a lot about his brothers and sisters"  
"And Logan, I got the feeling when I spoke to him there was something strange between them"  
"umm I guess you could say that" with that she turned the horse and rode off across the field

The small group of steers were pushing and shoving their way up the ramp to the truck, Leah rounded up the last few and closed the gate.  
"Good job" Buddy yelled as the last steer thundered up the ramp  
"Hope you got a good price for these boys Buddy, there's some nice meat there" Leah jumped out of the saddle and led the horse to the barn  
"Course I did" Buddy chuckled and waved as the truck drove off "Given any more thought to what I asked you before, you know about Zack?"  
"He did mention something about Logan, he gave me an impression that he and Logan didn't part of very good terms"  
"What do you mean?" Buddy look at her suspiciously  
"Let's just say that if there wasn't such a huge distance between them Logan would've been in trouble"  
"What kind of trouble!" Buddy sounded alarmed  
"Don't worry he's over that now" Leah reassured him  
"How do you know?"  
"Don't worry" Leah shrugged  
"So Logan's not in any danger"  
"I don't think so"  
"Thanks" Buddy strolled off to the house

**Terminal City**  
_January 12 2022_

Max and Alec were finishing their breakfast when a high pitched shrill caused them both to pull out their cell phones simultaneously. "Hey Logan, what's up?" Max answered, Alec rolled his eyes and started fiddling with his fork, "yeah, I'll be there asap" she hung up and grabbed Alec by the sleeve  
"Where we going? Romantic dinner for two?" Alec followed Max out of the cafe  
"If we were you wouldn't be coming" she answered dryly  
"Then where are we going?" Alec persisted  
"The hospital"

Logan was sitting outside Lydecker's room when Max and Alec came walking down the hall "Hey you" Logan got up and gave Max a kiss  
"Oh get a room" Alec mumbled and brushed past them into the room  
"Jealous" the both said in unison and followed him in  
"Mornin' Don" Alec said cheerfully "Nice day for a ride" he started setting up the stretcher  
"So what's this about a breech in security the other day?" Logan asked as they loaded Lydecker on to the stretcher  
"Oh just two guys asking too many questions, nothin' we couldn't handle. So you got somewhere we can take him?" Max shrugged  
"Yeah there's a safe house not too far from here"

Max and Alec carried the stretcher into the back room of the safe house "I'll take the first shift, send one of the field meds over and I'll organise sentries from there" Max flopped back in the old chair  
"Sure thing Maxie" Alec rubbed his hands together wandered out of the room leaving Max and Logan alone  
"My place tonight" Logan smiled cheekily  
Max looked at him suspiciously "Sure"

**Logan's Apartment, Medtronics**  
_January 12 2022_

Max walked around the candlelit room waiting for Logan who came walking in gingerly carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine "Damn blackouts" he set the glasses down and poured some wine  
"So what's this all about" Max sat down on the couch next to Logan  
"I can't just invite you over for a few drinks"  
Max just looked at him  
"Ok so maybe I had an ulterior motive. With Manticore off your back, Ames White out of the way, Terminal City under control and that virus gone I was wondering..."  
"Wondering what?" Max asked shyly  
"I was wondering if..." Logan brushed a stray hair from Max's face "you wanted to move in"  
a look of surprise and a hint of alarm came across Max's face "Move in... with you...here"  
"Yeah it's closer to Terminal City than your old apartment and it's a step better than those living quarters"  
"Ain't that the truth and there is the added bonus of you being here... Are you sure you want this?"  
"Do you want this?"  
Max smiled "Hows tomorrow sound?"  
"No good" Logan replied  
"No good?" Max looked confused  
"Tomorrow we're going on a road trip"   
"Tomorrow? Where to?"  
"A small country town on the other side of the mountains"  
Max smiled


	3. We meet again

**Max's living quarters, Terminal City**  
_January 13 2022_

Max shoved a few things into a backpack and was riffling through a pile of papers on the makeshift desk trying to find her old Jam Pony id when Logan knocked on the door "you ready to go?"  
"Yeah I'm just trying to find, ah here it is" she pulled the id from under a pile of papers and tucked it into her pocket "lets get out of here". Max and Logan were walking across to the Medtronics building when they heard Alec behind them "hey guys where you goin'?" he shouted and jogged across to meet them,  
"Nowhere" Max rolled her eyes  
"You packed a lot for going nowhere" Alec retorted  
"We're going on a little road trip" Logan said  
"Sounds great where are we going?" Alec raised his eyebrows in anticipation "WE are going nowhere, Logan and I are going for a drive" Max was getting impatient  
"Oh come on Maxie, you know I hate being cooped up in this hell hole, just give me five minutes to pack" Alec pleaded  
"There's not enough room in the car" Max said dryly, Logan was going to say something but Max gave him a swift nudge  
Alec looked at her suspiciously "You look like you packed light or is there more where that came from" he pointed to the backpack Max had "If you two want to be alone you just say so"  
"We want to be alone" Max was really getting annoyed  
"Fine I'll take my bike then. So where are we going?"  
"Shelby" Logan jumped in before Max could stop him  
"You were going to do the archive without me! Come on you know that's a two person job"  
"I can handle it" Max brushed past him but Logan grabbed her arm  
"Max let him come, he can take his bike and it wouldn't hurt to have an extra person on the team"  
"Fine, we move out in five minutes" She pulled her arm away from Logan and kept walking.

Logan flip out his cell phone and dialled as Max threw the last of the gear in the back of the car  
"Hey Buddy, it's Logan ... Max, Alec and I should be there sometime tomorrow ... thanks I'll see you then" he snapped the phone shut and Max climbed into the passenger seat  
"Damn it, he's always late, lets just go" she slammed the door and Alec came rolling around the corner on his bike stopping at the window of the car  
"All set?" he asked, Max just sighed.

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_January 13 2022_

Buddy hung up the phone and sat down at the table where Zack was filling his plate with bacon and eggs, "That was Logan" he started piling food onto his plate. "He and his friends should be here by lunch tomorrow" he poured a cup of orange juice paying no attention to the fact that Zack had stopped what he was doing and stared at him in complete shock "You said it would be ok" he looked up at Zack  
"It's fine" Zack continued his breakfast "I'll fix up the guest rooms this afternoon".

**Safe House**  
_January 13 2022_

Lydecker rolled over in the creaky old bed "Where's Max?" he groaned to the guard on duty  
"Not here" the X6 replied dryly  
"Then get her, I want to speak to Max" he mumbled  
"Well that's not going to happen she left this morning to go hiking or something in the country"  
"Oh" Donald rolled back over and went to sleep. There was a loud knock on the door, the X6 got up and looked through the peep hole all he could see was a baseball cap "What do you want?" he spoke loudly  
"Pizza" the deep voice answered from the other side of the door  
"Sorry you got the wrong place we didn't order a pizza" he was about to walk away when a hand punched through the door and grabbed him by the neck there was a snap and the X6 fell lifeless to the floor. The door splintered as the two big men pushed through, they went straight to the back room and unfolded the stretcher.

**Command Center, Terminal City**  
_January 13 2022_

Luke was staring blankly at the bank of screens when the phone came to life he jumped and picked it up "Speak to me ... uh ha... yep... dead... gone what do you mean gone? Ok I'm on it" he slammed the phone down and went down the stairs "Hey Mole" he called across the room "We've got a situation at the safe house"  
"Oh what now, Shaun leave his post before he was suppose to can never rely on those damn X6's" Mole grumbled  
"No he's dead"  
"What? How'd that happen?"  
"Snapped neck, and Lydeckers gone"  
"Damn it. Get Max on the phone"  
Luke dialled the phone and listened intently, he slammed down the reciever "They're out of range"  
"Keep trying, I'll go check out the safe house" Mole threw the stub of his cigar on the ground and headed for the car pool.

**Outside Shelby**  
_January 14 2022_

The sun was high as the Aztek bumped along the dirt road towards Buddy's farm "How much further?" Max sighed  
"About a mile less than when you last asked me" Logan adjusted the rear vision mirror "Haven't seen Alec for awhile"  
"He stopped back at Shelby to get a few things" Max wriggled around in her seat trying to get comfortable "He won't be far behind. Are you sure Zack is cool with this?"  
"I double checked with Buddy this morning he said everything was fine"  
"Maybe we should wait until Alec catches up, you know, just in case" Max looked over at Logan  
"It's going to be fine Max trust me" their eyes met for a moment before Logan turned his attention back to the road "Ah here it is". They past the rusty letter box that stood tentatively at the start of the driveway, the cruised along for a few minutes before the house came into view. The Aztek pulled up beside the old farm house, they sat silently in the car for a moment before Logan made a move for the door, Max grabbed his hand before he could open it "Max are you ok?" he asked quietly  
She thought for a moment "Yeah" she nodded and let go of his hand. As they both climbed out of the car Buddy came waddling along the porch of the house "Logan! So good to see you again" he came over to them and offered his hand to Logan, Logan took it gratefully  
"Hey Buddy, how are you?"  
"Good good yes everything has been running well. Ah and this must be Max, I remember you from the hospital. Well if you'll follow me I'll take you 'round to the shed where Adam ... I mean ah Zack is" Buddy led them around the side of the house to a small machinery shed "I'll get your bags. He's just in there" Buddy pointed towards the shed door and went back to the house.  
Max paused for a moment before cautiously entering the shed  
"Zack?" she scanned the dark shed and headed towards the clanging sounds that were coming from underneath an old tractor, Logan followed close behind. Zack slid out from under the tractor  
"Max" a tight lipped smile came across his face, Max gave him a quick hug  
"How have you been?" she said quietly  
"Not bad, it's pretty nice out here." Zacks smile faded slightly when he saw Logan appear behind Max "Logan" he offered his hand but Logan looked at him suspiciously "Don't worry I'm over that whole killing you thing, if I wasn't you'd already be dead"  
Logan cautiously shook his hand "So Buddy's been keeping you busy"  
"Yeah, there's always something that needs fixing"

**Shelby, Corner Store**  
_January 14 2022_

Alec switched the bike off and walked over to the corner store. He peered through the fly screen into the dark room he saw someone moving around behind the counter so he quietly slipped through the door. He stood in the shadow of the door and watched the young girl staking cans on the shelves behind the counter, she had her dark hair pulled back into a messy bun exposing her slender neck. She was shuffling things around on the shelf "Can I help you?" she said but she didn't turn around but just kept fixing the cans, Alec was taken by surprise thinking he hadn't been noticed so he didn't answer. "Can I help you?" she asked again this time she turned around and looked straight at him, her dark eyes piercing his,  
"Ah yeah" he stepped forward into the light "Um I'm looking a gas station"  
"You won't find any gas in here" she smiled sweetly and walked around the counter "anything else?" she brushed past him and started staking bags of flour  
"Erm got any chocolate?" Alec let his eyes drift down her slim body  
She looked at him sideways "You're not from around here are you?"  
Alec snapped his eyes back up "Passing through from Seattle"  
"Ah a city boy, I should have guessed. Unfortunately chocolate is in short supply out here" she smiled  
"Thanks anyway, I better get going" he turned towards the door  
"Where are you headed?"  
"A ranch, run by umm Buddy" Alec replied  
"I might see you around then, I do a bit of work out there"  
"Yeah" Alec smiled

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_January 14 2022_

Alec slowed his bike to a halt behind the farm house and looked around, he saw Max and Logan talking to someone by the shed so he wandered over.  
"Zack?" Alec looked confused  
Max smiled "You remember Zack don't you"  
"Ben?" a look of confusion came across Zacks face as Alec joined the group  
"Oh no not again" Alec shook his head "Sorry man, my psycho twin's dead, I'm Alec X5 494"  
Zack thought about it for a moment "Sorry I don't remember you"  
"Max you didn't tell me Zack was going to be here too" Alec spoke through his clenched teeth  
"Don't worry he's ok now"  
Alec relaxed a little "You know it was the strangest thing I just saw this girl, and I swear if I didn't know better you two were separated at birth" he looked at Max  
Zack smiled "That would be Leah. You know you were the first person I thought about when I was getting my memory back" he said to Max "You know why? She reminds me so much of you"  
"Smart, talented..." Max smiled  
"Stubborn" Zack added "Seriously she looks similar to you it's kinda weird"

**Terminal City**  
_January 14 2022_

"Anything?" Mole mumbled behind his cigar  
"Nope, but I left a message on Logan's phone hopefully he will check them and call back on a landline" Luke flicked little bits of paper at the screens  
"Max is going to be pissed. We have no idea who or what has the strength to overpower an X6 and we have no idea where the colonel is"  
"You didn't even like the guy"  
"No one did, I just don't like the fact that there is something out there that can take out a transgenic single handedly" Mole growled  
"I guess we just have to wait for Max to get back"

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_January 14 2022_

The sun sank slowly behind the trees Max and Zack lent on the railing of the porch and watched it go down  
"So why did you really come out here Max?" Zack sighed  
"I can't just see how my big brother is doing"  
"And risk Logan's life... I don't think so"  
Max sat silent for a minute before answering "There's an archive somewhere around here, it's got information ... about my mother, about our mothers"  
"You're always on some mission aren't ya Max" Zack smiled "So where is this archive?"  
"Not sure exactly, it was registered as a disused mail sorting office"  
"A disused mail office? Tom works at this place down the road, said it was some kind of storage facility... I think it use to be a mail office" Zack looked over at Max  
"Where?" Max looked back at him intently  
"Just over the east boundary of the property in the middle of some thick forest"  
"Strange place to have a storage facility, out in the middle of nowhere"  
"Not if you don't want it to be found" Zack said


	4. The Mission

**Undisclosed Location**  
_January 15 2022_

The blindfold was ripped away from Lydecker's eyes, he blinked a few times to adjust to the light. He tried to move only to find out his hands had been bound behind his back and each ankle was tied to a leg on the old wooden chair he was sitting on.  
"I apologise for the secrecy Colonel but given the circumstances I'm sure you wouldn't blame me for my caution" a tall clean cut man stood in front of Lydecker with two bigger men on either side of him  
"I was wondering when they'd send someone, you South Africans just never give up do you." Lydeckers head throbbed  
"Well last time we were here there was a deal made and you didn't hold up your side of the bargain"  
"You got the genetic profiles"  
"But not the invitro embryo"  
"I did my best, besides, the genetics lab was destroyed months ago"  
"Ah but what about 452 she's still around isn't she"  
"I told you I don't want my kids involved in neuro implant technology" Lydecker spat  
"This is the thanks we get for rescuing you from those freaks"  
"Seattle is full of transgenics why her?"  
"For starters she's had an implant and lived to tell the tale, then there's her genetics. I have it on good authority that there is something extraordinary about this girl" the man smiled  
"If she's got the implant why don't you just track her yourself"  
"See it appears that she is not in Seattle at the moment, and I bet you know where she is"  
"And you think I'm going to tell you"  
"Oh Deck don't worry I'm not going to hurt your kid I just want her ovum, and when we're done with her you can have her back. Or we could just wait until she comes back to Seattle but then you won't see her again. What's a few eggs in exchange for your life and of course we can sweeten the deal with a little extra" one of the big men pulled out a brief case and flipped it open revealing stacks of 100 dollar bills,  
"We can get you papers and anything else you need to start a new life somewhere nice or you could set up your old business somewhere, I know how much those kids meant to you, here's your second chance to make the perfect soldier. We could really use your help Deck"  
"And I have your word that she will not get hurt"  
"You have my word. Now where is she?"  
"If we're going to do this, we're going to do this my way with my people" Lydecker scowled

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_January 15 2022_

An old truck stacked with hay to the point of overflowing slowly made its way up the long driveway, "Zack the hay is here do you want to give them a hand" Buddy called from the office, Zack got up from the lounge and went out side. "Hi Nathan" Zack waved to the blonde, blue eyed guy behind the wheel and strode around the side of the truck only to come face to face with a young girl  
"Zack, glad you could join us" she smiled sarcastically  
"You didn't think I'd leave you to do this all by yourself did you Leah" he shook his head and climbed up onto the truck.  
"Do you want some help?" Max called up from the ground  
"Sure" Zack answered, Alec and Logan appeared from behind the shed  
"Are you going to introduce us?" Leah jumped down and waited for Zack  
"Nathan and Leah, this is Max, Logan and Alec friends of mine from Seattle"  
"We've met before" Leah smiled at Alec  
"Alright Leah, Nathan and Alec in the shed stacking the bales, Max, Logan and I will be on the truck throwing them down" before anyone could object Zack climbed up onto the truck  
"Always the CO" Max smiled to herself  
"She does remind me a lot of you Max" Logan whispered to her as they followed Zack

Alec and Leah were stacking the hay as Nathan dragged the bales into the shed "So are you one of them or just in the loop?" Leah asked as she pulled a large bale to the top of the pile  
"What do you mean?" Alec looked confused  
"Well I'm assuming your one of Zack's Manticore buddies or at least you know about them"  
Alec was a bit surprised "The former"  
"I thought so"  
Nathan came in carrying a bale, he was tallish and a fairly solid build. He was struggling a little to pass the bale up to Leah as the hay stack had gotten about 8 feet high,  
"Here let me give you hand" Alec came over to help trying desperately to hold back a smile  
"I've got it" Nathan grunted  
"You're going to do yourself an injury" Alec shook his head  
"I said I've got it!" Nathan shoved the bale up where Leah just shook her head and smiled pulling it into place  
The truck stood empty at the entrance of the now full shed, Zack was clearing up the bill with Nathan while the others caught their breath "We are right to go Leah" Nathan called as he climbed up behind the wheel of the truck  
"I'm coming" she answered "See you at the club tonight?" she asked Zack as she passed  
"I think so" he nodded  
"Oh and don't forget to bring your friends" she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Alec who smiled back until he got a threatening glare from Nathan.

**The Club, Shelby**  
_January 15 2022_

It was pitch black when they pulled up outside the club in Logan's Aztek. Max wriggled out of the back seat followed by Alec, "Lookin good Maxie" Alec shut the door behind him  
Max who was wearing her usual jeans and tank wrinkled up her nose "Egh, lets get this bitch over with"  
"The tube is in place" Zack appeared from behind the car  
"What's the tube for?" Logan looked at Zack then at Max who just shrugged her shoulders  
"It's for the floor plans of that storage facility we plan on breaking into" Zack replied matter of factly  
"I can get them on my computer" Logan said  
"If you haven't noticed you can't get a signal around here, you won't be able to get online. We are going to have to do this the old fashioned way"  
"Sounds like you've got it all figured out, so how about we go have some fun" Alec grinned  
Logan put his arm around Max and they walked up to the entrance.  
The bouncer stood with his arms crossed in front of the entrance, Logan and Max walked up to him "Evening" Logan waited for him to step aside to let them in but he didn't budge, Zack came up behind them "They're with me" the bouncer moved and let them inside

The music was loud and the bar was full so the group found a booth in a dark corner,  
"I didn't know there were even this many people in this town" Logan shouted over the noise  
Zack leant back and scanned the bar "It's the place to be" he shrugged "There's Tom, the one who works at the storage facility"  
Max looked over at the bar where a scuffy looking guy was staring blankly at his glass of beer "Should we go have a chat"  
"Not yet" he continued scanning the crowded room  
"So when do we get to do some breaking and entering?" Alec asked  
"The last police patrol passes the council offices in half an hour" Zack replied without paying to much attention to Alec  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
"Your partner"  
"Max is sitting right here big guy"  
"Not Max I need her and Logan to help me with some recon. Leah is going to help you"  
"Whoa wait a minute Zack are you out of your mind, Leah the girl that was at the farm today... Isn't it a bit risky sending an ordinary in for a job like this. Alec can handle it can't you Alec?" Max nudged Alec but his attention was on a girl in a mini skirt and knee high boots standing at the bar, Max hit him across the head  
"Hey what was that for" Alec rubbed his head  
"Not paying attention" Max growled at him  
Without a word Zack got up pushed through the crowed to the bar where the girl was standing,  
"Hey Zack, what's up" Leah said as he came up beside her  
"Have you got everything?" he asked  
"Of course I do"  
"You didn't tell them did you?" Zack spoke softly so the other people at the bar wouldn't hear  
"Tell them what?" Leah pretended not to know what he was talking about  
"You know what. Now they want to know why I'm sending you in with Alec. Why didn't you tell them?"  
"You wouldn't understand. Just say I've worked there and know the layout of the place" she shook her head  
"I probably wouldn't understand, why don't you try me" he looked her straight in the eye  
"Just don't tell them alright"  
"You tell them then" Zack said sternly  
"Why should I they're going to be leaving in a day or two what difference will it make"  
"You'll get left out of the mission"  
Leah just shrugged picked up a pitcher of beer and headed for the booth with Zack close behind.

Leah set the beer on the table "Mind if I join you"  
"Not at all" Alec grinned which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Max  
"Damn it" Zack was staring at the corner of the room  
"What?" Max followed his gaze, her eyes landed on a group of guys playing pool  
"Leah you might want to make yourself scarce"  
Leah looked over at the pool table "Damn it, Alec lets go" she stood up and dragged Alec along with her  
"Hey what's going on, I thought we were going to wait until after the last cop patrol" Alec stumbled out the door after Leah  
"Slight change of plans" she ducked around the corner of the building and pulled Alec around  
"Well I'd love to" a sly grin came across his face "but don't we have a job to do"  
Leah just rolled her eyes and peered around the corner, two guys came busting out of the Club door "Where'd she go?" one of them asked the bouncer but he just shrugged, the other kicked the wall and went back inside.  
"Ok it's clear" Leah snuck behind some cars and came up behind the Aztek, she reached under the back of the car and pulled out a black tube "here" she handed it to Alec.

Logan sat with a confused look on his face "Did I miss something?"  
"Nothin to worry about, I think we should go talk to Tom now" Zack sighed Zack leant on the bar next Tom, Max and Logan appeared on the other side of him "Hey Tom how's things at work?"  
"Just great got fired yesterday" Tom coughed and sipped at his beer  
"That's too bad, let me buy you another drink"

Alec and Leah snuck around the back of the Council offices to the back door "This goes into the copy room from there we should be able to get into the main building"  
"You sure know a lot about this place, you got the kit" Alec examined the locks on the door  
"I did some work here a few months ago" Leah pulled the lock picking kit out of her knee high boots  
Alec raised his eyebrows "I need the rounded one first" he peered into the lock and poked the thin metal rod into the lock and wriggled it around  
"The door is dead locked you're going to be here for years"  
"Will you just let me do my thing, besides I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas, pass the little flat one will ya?' Alec held out his hand waiting for the flat rod but got nothing "Leah?" he turned around to find she had disappeared  
"You looking for this?"  
Alec spun around to see Leah holding the door open with a smug look on her face she held out the little flat tool "But... how...?"  
"It's called a window" Leah carefully closed the door behind them  
"You climbed through a window in that skirt" Alec eyed the little black mini skirt she was wearing  
"You'd be surprised what I can do in a skirt" she snuck out of the copy room and headed for the stairs  
"I bet I would" Alec smiled to himself and followed her.

Tom's hand wavered a bit as he lifted the mug of beer to his lips "So yooouu want to knowww about seccuridy do ya" he slurred  
"It would help" Max watched him cautiously hoping not to wear the effect of one too many beers  
"Well there's not muchhhh to tell I'm afraid, it wazzz just me until they brought in those army blokes. Something about some valuable documents coming in or something" Tom smiled at her goofily  
"Easy there fella" Max cringed at the smell of his foul breath  
"We just need to know how many" Zack pressed  
"How many, how many" Tom muttered to himself "Umm I'd say about five guardsss on at a time or was it seven"  
"How often do they change?" Logan asked  
"Oh evvvery 3 hoursss I think, oooo my head" Tom groaned "Another beer!"  
"I think you've had enough" Max waved the bar tender away  
"Come on Tom lets get you over to the couch" Zack helped him up and dragged him over to a couch to sleep it off  
"Nothing like a drink to get information out of someone" Logan sighed  
"Yeah and the best thing about it is they don't remember a thing the next morning" Max smiled  
"Hey" a deep voice came from behind them, Max and Logan turned to face the group of guys who had been playing pool earlier  
"How can I help you fellas" Max crossed her arms  
"I saw you talking to Leah before, you wouldn't happen to know where she went would you?" the biggest man stepped forward  
"Nope sorry can't help ya" Max shrugged  
"You know what I think" he glanced over his shoulder at the other guys "I think you do know and you're just not telling us"  
"You heard her we don't know were she went" Logan stood up so he was eye to eye with the guy  
"I wasn't talking to you" the guy spat, another guy stepped forward and grabbed Logan, Max jumped up and punched him in the nose. He immediately released his grip on Logan "That bitch broke my nose" he cried and tried to stop the crimson stream running from his nose, the first guy lifted his fist but paused when Zack pushed through the crowd "There a problem Butch" he growled  
"None at all Adam, just having a friendly chat with your pals" Butch smiled

Alec and Leah carefully made their way up the stairs "You sure they don't have cameras?" Alec asked as they neared the town planner's office  
"This is a country town most people don't even lock their front doors let alone worry about security cameras" Leah whispered  
"This it?" Alec scanned the room, there were a couple of filing cabinets and a large stack of flat shelves  
"Yep, I'll start over here" Leah went over to the stack of shelves and started shuffling through the blue prints  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Alec opened a drawer and flicked through the files  
"The blue prints for the storage facility, the address is 92 Stanely road" She pulled out a plan to look at it more closely "I think I found it" Leah laid the blue prints out on the table. Alec opened the tube and waited for her to drop the rolled up plans in.  
"Lets get out of here" Alec swung the tube over his shoulder and led the way. They snuck back behind the cars and placed the tube back under the rear bumper of the Aztek. They were about to turn the corner when Leah pulled Alec back "What's the hurry" she smiled Alec grinned and leant towards her, their lips were about to meet when a bright light almost blinded them  
"Get your filthy paws of my girl"  
Alec and Leah held up their hands to shield their eyes from the light "Damn it Butch, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your girlfriend, I never have been and never will be"  
"Oh Leah I know how you really feel about me" Butch turned the torch away so they could see  
"Look, it's obvious that she doesn't like you, why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and call it a day" Alec stood in front of Leah  
"Why don't you save yourself a whole lot of broken bones and move out of the way" Butch growled  
Alec stood his ground "You see that's where I have a problem, if you touch her, you're going to be the one with broken bones"  
"Ah Alec I'm all for you being heroic and everything but maybe we should just go" Leah pleaded  
"Yeah Alec maybe you should go" Butch smirked  
Alec shrugged "Ok" they both turned to leave but the guy with the broken nose stopped Leah  
"Don't say I didn't warn you" Alec spun around and elbowed the guy in the nose, he stumbled back. A tall man swung at Alec's head, he ducked and landed a few punches in the man's stomach. The tall man groaned, his knees buckled as he crumpled to the ground.

Max, Zack and Logan sat at the bar waiting "They should've been back by now" Zack glanced over at the door  
"You don't think those morons have gone looking for them" Max suggested  
"Maybe we should go check it out" Logan stood and the three pushed their way through the crowd.  
When they got out of the club there was no one in sight, then they saw a shape flying through the air and landed a few feet away from them. They walked over to find a young guy lying unconscious, they continued around the corner only to find Alec knocking another guy out. He coped a blow in the back of the head from Butch, Max saw another man coming up behind Alec she ran up and kicked him in the jaw he went out cold. Alec was recovering from the punch when Butch raised his arm to put in another one, Zack stepped over and grabbed Butch by the throat and lifted him off the ground. A glint of red flashed in his right eye "I thought I told you to stay away from her" Zack spoke through his teeth "Put him down" Max tugged at his arm fruitlessly Zack didn't budge  
"Next time you won't be so lucky" Zack spat, he released his grip and Butch fell gasping to the ground.  
Alec picked himself up "Thanks buddy" he patted Zack on the back  
"You ok?" Zack looked over at Leah  
"Yeah I'm fine" she stepped over several unconscious bodies of Butch's fellow gang members  
"Where did that other guy go, the one who grabbed you?" Alec asked Leah as they headed back to the car  
She shrugged "Must have ran off when the fighting started"  
"Nothin' like a bit of ass kicking to get your evening started. Did you get the plans?" Max asked as the climbed into the Aztek  
"Sure did" Alec replied,  
"Be careful" Leah whispered into Zacks ear as she gave him a hug "Bye" she waved to the others and went back to the club.  
Alec and Zack walked back to the car "How old is she?" Alec asked  
"About 19, oh and..." Zack put his hand on Alec's shoulder "...if you break her heart I'll break your head"   
Alec's eyes widened at the thought  
"Just kidding" Zack smiled  
"Just kidding my ass" Alec mumbled to himself and climbed in next to Max.  
Logan reved the engine and sped down the road towards Buddy's Ranch.


	5. A download to disaster

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_January 15 2022_

Alec rolled out the blue prints on the kitchen table, Zack checked to all the rooms to make sure that Buddy and Mary were asleep "All clear" he came over to the table and looked over the plans "We'll have to move tonight"  
"Tonight" Logan sounded surprised  
"By the sounds of it they've already got a unit there and Manitcore never does things in halves there will be another unit on the way"  
"Tom said they were getting some important documents shouldn't we wait and find out what they are first" Max sat down at the table  
Zack shook his head "Too risky, best just to stick to the original objective"  
"So what's the plan" Alec rubbed his hands together  
"There are five to seven guards on duty at one time, they are most likely to be stationed here" Zack pointed to the gate "here and here" he pointed to several other places on the plans. "The forest backs on to the east boundary of the ranch so we'll be approaching the west side of the building"  
"The files we're after are on a stand alone computer probably in one of the seven rooms in the middle of the building, we'll have to check every one" Max slumped back in the chair  
"Good ol' Manticore loves to make things easy for us" Alec groaned "What ya got for us Logan?"  
Logan dug around in the bag and pulled out a bunch of wires "I've got some comm units they're short range but should do the trick" he handed Max, Alec and Zack a comm unit each "and this" he pulled out a box with a few wires coming out of it "this is where you come in Alec, being technically minded"  
Alec took the box and examined "Not bad, optical file transfer on to a memory stick, how'd you get hold of this baby?"  
"All you have to do is clip it on to the hard disk wires or plug it into a USB port and the unit does the rest"  
"Will it hold all the information?" Max asked  
"Easily" Logan flipped open his computer "We should check the comm frequencies before we go"  
"How are we going to get to the east boundary?" Max fiddled the earpiece of her unit  
"I've got two bikes but we probably should take three" Zack said  
"I'll take my bike it's around the back" Alec pushed through the wire door and went out to get his bike  
"Lets move out" Zack pushed through the door with Logan and Max close behind

**The Club, Shelby**  
_January 15, 2022_

Leah was walking past the phones in the foyer when she over heard a woman talking  
"Yes sir I'm sure it was her... 452... I didn't see who she was with she was just talking to a guy at the bar... yes sir I understand" she hung up the phone and came around the corner. Leah grabbed her and pulled her into the closest room. Leah pressed two fingers hard against her throat  
"I've cut off the circulation to you brain you'll be dead in less than a minute unless you tell me who you're working for"  
The woman just shook her head, Leah pressed harder "You're running out of time, is it Manticore?"  
The woman shook her head "Then who?" Leah growled  
"L-L-Lyd" the woman wheezed then passed out  
"Lydecker" Leah left the room and locked the door  
"Leah there you are I've been looking for you" Nathan came walking down the hall  
"Nath you got to drive me to Buddy's it's really important" she grabbed him by the arm and they raced out to the truck

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_January 15 2022_

The three bikes raced across the fields fast approaching the forest on the east boundary. They slowed near a clump of trees and wheeled the bikes in the bushes. Logan flipped open his laptop "I'll see if I can pick up the frequency of their comms"  
"Lets move out" Zack started off at a jog through the bush  
"I'll keep you posted. Oh and Max..." Logan barely got the words out  
"I know be careful, you too" Max took off after Zack followed by Alec. They stopped a few meters from the perimeter fence "Logan what have you got for us"  
"I've got their frequency and by the sounds of things guards are in pairs one unit are just finishing a perimeter patrol, you should be clear for about thirty seconds before the next unit make their round" Logan's voice came through clearly.  
They watched as the pair of guards walked casually past the fence, Zack gave a few hand signals before the three of them ran up to the fence and leapt over it with ease. They jogged over to the building and took cover. They waited for the next unit of guards to go past before making for the door, Max made light work of the lock and they were in. "Ok we're in" Alec whispered quietly into his comm unit.

Logan sat nervously waiting for their reply when he heard Alec's voice come through his ear piece, he opened the plans that he had scanned onto his computer "Go straight and turn down the first corridor on your right Alec take the first door on the left it should be G35" he looked around to make sure the cover was good enough. "Max you take the next door on the right G34, Zack you take G33"

Nathan brought the truck to a halt out side the machinery shed Leah jumped out and ran over to her bike that Zack had been working on. She fiddled with a few pipes and wires and tried to start it, the engine turned over a couple of times but just spluttered and died "Damn it" Leah kicked the tyre  
"We can take the truck" Nathan called from the window  
"It's too noisy" she shook her head.  
There was a loud bang in the barn. Leah ran over, Nathan jumped out of the truck and ran after her. Olly the big black horse pacing his stable and stamped at the door, Leah walked to the door and leant over "A bit restless hey boy". She thought for a moment then smiled, she slid the latch open and slipped into the stable.  
"Are you sure about this?" Nathan spoke nervously  
"I'll be fine, don't worry just wait here" Leah opened the gate and led Olly through. She jumped up in the saddle and the big horse off at a gallop.

Alec carefully opened the door labelled G35 he looked around but could only see boxes "Nothing, where to now" he closed the door behind him and snuck down the corridor, he could see Zack going from one door to the next on the right so Alec continued on the left checking each room as he went. Max clung to the wall she passed Alec and turned right at the next corridor "This is taking to long Logan, I'm going to the centre" she jogged down the corridor, she could see light peeping out from under a door. She crept up to the door and looked through the small window in the door, there was a technician sitting at the computer typing. "I've found it, room G25, Alec get your ass over here now".  
She quietly opened the door but the handle clicked as it closed the technician started to turn in his chair "This is a restricted area..." his sentence was cut off Max covered the last few meters in a blur and the last thing he saw was Max's fist coming straight at him. Max pushed him out of the chair and started looking for the files. Alec and Zack came in a few seconds later, Zack stayed by the door and kept watch. Alec came over and started fiddling with the wires at the back of the computer "I'm going through the USB port 2", Max's hands flew across the keyboard "Files are copying now, estimated two minutes twenty"  
"How many files are you copying?" Alec sounded surprised  
"All of them"  
"We're going to be here all day"  
"Guard approaching" Zack stepped beside the door in wait, Max and Alec dove behind the desk. After about a minute Zack relaxed "He's gone". Max crawled out from behind the desk and checked the screen "Almost done, Logan what's the quickest way out of here"

Logan scanned the screen "If you go right out the door, right again at the next corridor and follow the corridor the end door should get you out but you'll be on the south side of the building". Leah slowed the horse to a halt near the bushes where Logan was taking cover and jumped off. She saw the faint glow of Logan's computer and pushed through the bushes. Logan stared intensely at the screen and didn't notice Leah peering over his shoulder. Logan glanced around and something caught his eye "What the hell are you doing here?" he spun around almost loosing his laptop  
"Get them out of there they have been compromised" Leah tried to stay calm  
"Logan are you ok, what's going on?" Max's voice crackled in his ear  
Logan had almost forgotten about Max and the others and quickly turned his attention back to the computer "I'm fine" he covered the mic "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, does the name Lydecker ring a bell? One of his operatives was at the club"  
"But how..."  
"Never mind that just get them out of there!"

Zack, Max and Alec leapt over the perimeter fence clearing the razor wire that circled the top of the fence, behind them sirens started wailing and several units of guards came flooding out of the building. Zack ran through the scrub followed by Alec, Max kept level with Zack about a yard to his left "You've been comprimised" Logan spoke calmly.  
Max glanced across at Zack "We're going to head straight for you get the bikes ready" she veered in behind Alec  
Two soldiers jumped out from behind a bush and fired their tazers, Max got hit and fell to the ground. Without faltering Zack flipped off the trunk of a tree and landed behind one of the guards, he grabbed the guard's arm and yanked it behind his back breaking it the guard started to yell but was silenced with a swift kick to the head. Zack looked across at Alec who had the other guard on the ground. Max got up and rubbed her head "We better jet", they took off at a run. They were running across a clearing when Alec tripped "Ah" Alec grabbed his ankle, Max ran over to him "What happened?"  
"Damn log, I slipped" Alec groaned  
"We've got to get you out of here" Max looked around  
"Get out of here Max" Alec gave her the memory stick with all the data files  
"Wait in those bushes I'll come back for you on the bike" Max helped him over to some thick scrub then ran off after Zack.

Leah bit her lip "Switch frequencies, Lydeckers operation must be seperate from the archive, those guards have stopped at the fenceline"  
Logan switched frequencies and his face turned white "What's wrong?" Leah whispered  
Logan slammed his laptop closed "We've got to get the bikes ready, they're being followed" he went over to one of the bikes and wheeled it out of the bush. Leah was wheeling the second bike out when Zack came bursting out of the forest closely followed by Max, Leah ran over to him "What happened? Where's Alec?" she watched the treeline waiting for Alec to come running out  
"What are you doing here?" Zack said angrily as he climbed onto the bike  
"Who cares! Where's Alec?"  
"He did his ankle I'm going back for him" Max revved the bike  
"On that, I don't think so" Leah ran over to Olly and climbed into the saddle "If you haven't noticed there are logs everywhere in that forest you won't get ten feet on the bike, I'll go"  
"Are you crazy, those woods are crawling with trained Manticore operatives" Max looked horrified  
Zack just shook his head "You have no idea what you're up against...Zack you know I can do this, I need to do this. Olly knows this country and I can handle anything that those guys throw at me" Leah pleaded, Max and Logan looked at Zack questioningly  
"Fine, I'll leave a bike behind for Alec. If you can make it to the gate at the marshes you'll be home" Zack started the bike, Leah raced off towards the forest  
"You're sending an ordinary in against Manticore personnel?" Max turned her bike toward the farm and waited for Logan to get on  
"She's not an ordinary, she's one of us"  
"What?" Max and Logan said in unison  
"I'll explain later" Zack took off.


	6. Revelations

**Forest outside the archive perimeter**  
_January 15 2022_

Alec tied a makeshift splint to his leg and strained his ears to try and hear the motor bike but instead heard a unit of guards coming towards him. "I've got one on the sensor" one of the guards scanned the bushes with what looked like a radar gun  
"There were three of them, he told us there would only be one" the other whispered as they approached the clearing  
"Yeah, at least we've got one of em' back up is on the way" the first guard loaded his tazer. Alec shifted nervously trying not to draw attention to himself but he knew it was no use trying to be inconspicuous when they had a heat sensor "Damn it Max where are you?" he whispered to himself as the guards got closer. Another unit approached the other side of the clearing so Alec decided to make a break for it. He leapt out of the bush and landed a boot in one guard and a fist in another before the tazers from the other unit hit him, he fell to the ground shaking. The four guards waited for another unit to arrive, Alec lay helplessly on the ground staring up at the sky, the stars were hidden behind the ever darkening clouds. When the other unit arrived Alec tried to get up "Keep the prisoner subdued" one of the new guards shouted as a jab from an electric prod sent sharp pain running through Alec's body "Any sign of the others?"  
"No mam" the first guard replied  
"They wouldn't just leave one of their own, keep scanning the surrounding area"  
"Ah mam" one guard said shakily  
"What is it soldier?"  
"There is something large heading directly for us, not a transgenic signature"  
The horse burst through the trees and reared up at the cowering guards, Leah flipped off landing in the circle of guards next to Alec "Hey there boys mind if I join in". One guard ran at her with an electric prod she grabbed the handle swung it around and jabbed another guard with it, she ripped the prod out of his hands pushed him into a tree and jabbed him as well. "Four against one that's better odds" she snapped the prod over her knee and threw the pieces away. She waited for someone to make a move then two guards came at her from either side she jumped up and with a scissor kick took both guards out in one hit "You guys are making this a little too easy" then she felt the sting of a prod. "Now that's not very nice" she spun around and kicked him in the head, he stumbled back she layed a left hook just below his temple and he crumbled to the ground.  
"I don't understand, you're too good for an ordinary, you're too young for an X5" a voice came from behind Leah she turned to see the final guard standing "too old for an X7 and I don't recognise you from the X6's". The soldier had her dark hair pulled back in a plait, Leah smiled "X5 734 it has been awhile. I would have thought you'd find a new job when good ol' Manticore went down"  
"I never abandon my unit, we're soldiers and those nieve enough to try and deny their calling will be brought back to the fold" Brin circled the clearing  
"See that's where you're wrong neither me nor my friend over there are going anywhere with you" Leah followed Brin's movements on the opposite side of the clearing  
"We'll see about that" Brin launched herself through the air, Leah grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. Brin flipped up into fighting position, they exchanged punches and kicks each attempt being blocked, then Leah managed to land a blow in Brin's stomach and she stumbled for a moment. "See all you X5's are the same, you all did the same training, practiced the same moves over and over. I spent hour after hour watching you guys train, I know your all your little tricks and what you are going to do next. That was what I was trained to do, that's my calling" Leah watched Brin closely, Brin came at her again with a high kick, Leah grabbed her leg and flipped her back. "I'm not X5" Leah landed another punch in Brin's stomach "I'm not X6" Leah dodged a futile attempt to sweep her legs from underneath her. "I'm not X7" she kept advancing Brin scrambled to her feet "and one thing I've learnt being out in the real world" she picked up a long branch "is how to play dirty" she used the branch as a lever and landed both feet in Brin's chest then swung the branch low knocking Brin to the ground. Leah pinned Brin to the ground and held the branch under her chin. Alec started to gain consciousness "Max?" he groaned and got up  
"It's me Leah. Pass me those cuffs"  
Alec looked confused the pulled some handcuffs from one of the unconscious guards "Leah? huh?"  
"I'll explain later. We don't have much time" Leah cuffed Brin's hands around a tree then helped Alec limp over to the horse "Do you think you can get up?"  
"A horse! You brought a horse are you nuts" Alec climbed up into the saddle  
"This isn't exactly motorbike country" She got up behind him and pushed the horse forward. They weaved through the trees towards where they had left the bike. Olly easily picked his way through the trees and fallen logs "Almost there" Leah spoke into Alec's ear. She eased the horse to a stop at the bike,  
Alec got down and climbed onto the bike "What about you?"  
"Don't worry about me, just head straight for the ranch don't stop, I'll draw the attention away." She turned Olly around and galloped off. Alec started the bike and drove off, he looked back into time to see the headlights of a jeep peep through the trees.

Leah weaved the big horse through the trees, the headlight of a motor bike came up behind her. She turned Olly toward another fallen log, he cleared it with ease, the motor bike rider didn't however, the bike hit it with a crunch the rider flipped over the handle bars and landed on the other side of the log. A few foot soldiers blocked their way Olly dodged to the side and pelted through the trees. Branches flicked back and stung Leah's face, as suddenly as the bush had started it ended and they were galloping across open ground. Two headlights of a jeep shone from behind them, a soldier in the passenger side rested his tazer on the windscreen and took aim, Leah heard the clunk of the tazer and swung Olly sharply to the left the jeep followed closely. The horse was beginning to tire and the jeep was gaining on them, Leah was losing hope when the headlights lit up the marsh gate. "Oh no" Leah began to panic "Logs are one thing but a gate" Olly shortened his stride and raced towards the gate. Leah closed her eyes and hung on. When she opened her eyes again they were on the other side of the gate and galloping towards the farm, she looked back to see the jeep on the other side the soldiers just watched as the horse and rider disappear into the night.

Zack paced back and forth on the porch, Alec rode up on the bike and limped up onto the porch. Max and Logan came out to see him "That was close" Alec sat down in one of the chairs and propped his leg up on a stool to examine it more closely  
"Now Alec's here maybe you can tell us what is going on?" Max sat on the railing  
"Did she get away ok?" Zack asked Alec  
"Did she get away ok? She took out an entire patrol by herself including an X5 and you're asking me if she got away ok" Alec rested his head in his hands  
"You let her go alone into enemy territory, she takes out a patrol and an X5 then you won't let any of us go after her to help. What's going on Zack?" Logan sat down in one of the wicker chairs  
"You said she was one of us" Max added  
"She can't be a transgenic because she doesn't have a barcode, don't tell me she's one of those snake freaks" Alec sighed  
"Just because you can't see her barcode doesn't mean she doesn't have one" Zack turned around to face them "She's X series, X9 to be specific"  
"She's the X9?" Max spoke softly  
"I thought the X series only went up to 8" Logan scratched his head, Alec just sat in silence, eventually he got up and went inside.

The clouds opened up and rain soaked the ground as Leah approached the farm house. Olly's head was low and his hooves slowly but steadily carried them both to the barn. "Leah" Zack jumped over the railing and jogged over to the weary pair. Leah slid out of the saddle into Zack's arms "We made it. Had to jump the gate but we made it"  
"I knew you would" Zack half carried Leah and led Olly into the barn.  
Leah was brushing Olly down when Zack came over with some feed "We've got to leave tonight" he said solemnly  
"Tonight but..."  
"It's too dangerous. The whole area will be crawling with Manticore operatives by first light. I've organised Nathan to take over for us" Zack turned towards a noise at the barn door, Alec came hobbling around the corner. Zack made himself scarce as Alec made his way up to the stable, Leah turned to look him in the eye "I'm sorry... I was going to tell you"  
"When I was back in Seattle?" Alec shook his head "The first day ... when I didn't see a barcode... you don't know how relieved I felt"  
Leah pulled a little torch like object out of her pocket "It's ultra violet, just hold it over"  
Alec took the torch and pointed the light at the back of her neck, bright green lines of the barcode glowed under the UV "Why did you lie to me?" Alec sounded hurt  
"I was going to tell you Alec I just... I" she turned around again to find Alec had gone, she looked down the barn to see him disappear around the corner. She looked town at the light laying in the straw. Tears began to form in her eyes, Zack's hand rested on her shoulder she turned around and buried her head in his chest "Don't say it"  
"Say what?" Zack was a bit unsure of what to do  
"I told you so"

**Buddy's Ranch**  
_Just past Midnight, January 16 2022_

Max was packing everything into the back of the Aztek when Alec came over "Can you take this for me?" he handed her his bag "Just thought it might be easier to ride with less weight"  
Max took it and shoved it in the back "Do you want me to take the bike and you can go in the car?"  
"Nah, my ankle's feeling better already and I need to clear my head"  
"The wonders of Manticore technology" Max sighed  
"It's a pity they didn't bless me with a little more balance" Alec joked. Max walked back to the house to get the rest of the bags "Max" Alec stumbled after her, "When I was in the bush I heard them talking and I kinda got the impression they were expecting us... or at least one of us anyway"  
Max narrowed her eyes "How'd you figure that?"  
"Well they said that HE, whoever that is, said there would only be one but there were three"  
Max kept walking Alec tried his best to keep up "I thought about it for awhile trying to think of who knew we were coming. There's Buddy and Mary, I doubt they tipped them off and all the troops back in TC thought it was just you and Logan going on a second honeymoon or something. There is only one person I can think off that would have known you were coming"  
"Oh yeah and who's that" Max played along  
"Lydecker, he knew you would come and he knew you would want to do it by yourself"  
"Lydecker" Max shook her head "he's hardly in a position to be organising an operation like that."  
Alec shrugged "Suit yourself, but I'm telling you Max you can't trust him".

Max hugged Zack "Take care of yourself"  
"What's up with him" Zack looked over at Alec sulking beside his bike  
"He thinks that somehow Lydecker is behind all this" Max shrugged  
"I think he might be right. Leah ah bumped into an operative at the Club who had been following you, she said she was working for Lydecker"  
"But we've got him back in Seattle" Max sighed  
"Just watch your back"  
Max shrugged "Don't be a stranger" she smiled and went over to Logan. Leah came over to Zack "Where will you go?" Max asked  
"I'm going to try and find the others. I remember a few addresses it's a start, and Leah should be some help"  
"Some help, this is what I was made to do" Leah gave Max a quick hug and looked at the house "Nath!" Leah ran over  
"Didn't think I'd let you get away without saying goodbye" Nathan walked down to meet her and hugged Leah "You look after yourselves"  
"Of course" Leah watched over Nathan's shoulder as Alec spun his bike around and raced off  
"Leah we've gotta go" Zack called  
"Bye" Leah smiled weakly and got on her bike. They followed the Aztec down the driveway then raced off down another road, Buddy, Mary and Nathan watched as they shrank into tiny specks on the horizon.

**Operation Headquarters**  
_January 16 2022_

Lydecker sat behind the broken down desk, he looked over his glasses as Brin walked into the room  
"Sir we ran into some difficulties" she stood at attention  
"What kind of difficulties?" he stood and walked around the desk so he was directly infront of her  
"A girl sir"  
"452?"  
"No sir, she was..."  
"She was what 734?" Lydecker looked her in the eyes, another soldier in camouflage burst through the door  
"Sir, our undercover operative has just come in from the club and insists she talks to you immediatly"  
Without a word Lydecker turned and walked out to were the woman groggily sat in a chair "Sir there was a girl" she said wearily  
"Seems to be a reaccuring subject" Lydecker grunted  
"She was strong" she moaned  
"Stonger than an X series" he mocked  
"Thats what I was trying to tell you sir" Brin interrupted, Lydecker squinted at her  
"We had one of the group pinned in the forest then this girl turns up and takes out my entire unit. Even I couldn't fend her off sir"  
"Did you see a barcode?" Lydecker asked  
"No sir, she did not appear to be from any of the X series"  
"I see" Lydecker wondered over to the dirty window  
"You do not appear to be surprised sir" Brin said curiously  
"Private, get Mr Smith on the phone, it seems we've got a possible change in our mission" Lydecker stared out the window with a slight smile on his face.


End file.
